


Lionheart

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first piece for Let's Write Sherlock Challenge 3. </p><p>Sally knows how to get a smile on Greg's face, even when he feels his life has gone to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lionheart

Greg frowned, the box near empty after all his personal belongings had been tossed inside. Ever since the divorce, his desk had been sparse with pictures. And since Sherlock had- since all this started, another half had already been taken home. 

“Fucking hell…" He murmured, staring at the small pile of papers. In the end that was all of his personal things deemed not too questionable for work.

There was a knock on his door, the familiar dark curls visible before Sally herself was. “You all set to move to the new desk, sir?"

He gave a small nod, lifting the box under one arm with ease. “Not much left anymore, is there?" 

She gave a small smile, “There’s still you, sir,"

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised, “Me? An old dog, only not put down out of misguided pity. I’m not much use. I couldn’t even keep-" he couldn’t finish the statement, the words caught in his throat.

Sally just shook her head, reaching to take the box from his grasp. “They keep you around because you’re good at your job, and no one saw that coming. You’re the king in these offices, you know, and they might have set our team to desk work only, but they aren’t about to get rid of us."

“And why not? What good is a leader everyone looks up to who fails so badly?"

She stopped in the hall, making sure he met her eyes. “You’re my king, and I’m your lionheart. Whatever else happens, I’m fighting tooth and nail for you because you’re the best we have. I know it was outside your control, all of it, and that Sherlock’s brother twisted your arm to keep it going. And he’s to blame for this somehow."

Greg’s lips finally twitched toward a smile, “You really are my lionheart, Sally. God knows I’ve needed you to keep me grounded."

There was a teasing twinkle in her eye as she gave a mock bow, “Of course, sire." And it was all Greg could do to keep a straight face as they entered the main offices.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by King And Lionheart by Of Monsters And Men.


End file.
